Sora and Ash: Partners in Pokemon
by MegaloRex
Summary: A crossover between Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts. An Alternate version of Ash's journey to become a Pokemon trainer with Sora joining in. Full sumary inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or KH - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 01 New Friends

**Welcome to the first chapter of the new -**

Sora and Ash: Partners in Pokémon

Chapter 01 – New Friends

Deep within the confines of space, there is a world inhabited by incredible creatures called Pokémon. Each one of these incredible creatures has powers that blow the imaginations of many. Humans live alongside Pokémon to become friends, partners and battlers. The world of Pokémon is filled with young and old achieving their dreams at becoming trainers, coordinator, breeders, watchers, and even gym leaders. Sometimes though, it attracts more than beings from this world…

Deep in the land called Kanto, in a small town called Pallet Town resides a young teen known as Ash Ketchum. Ash had just turned 16 and was now preparing for his journey into the Pokémon world.

"Okay," Ash said as he packed his backpack. He was a young male with spiky black raven hair and dark eyes. He had dreamed of becoming a trainer all his life, and tomorrow his dream would come true. "Let's see, I got my clothes, sleeping bag, money, Pokémon food, and snacks. That should be about it."

Suddenly, Ash hears the door to his room open. He saw a woman seeming to be in her late 20's with long brown hair and eyes. Ash saw the woman smile to him and he smiled back. "Hey mom."

"Hello there my little Pokémon trainer," Ash's mother greeted. She gave him a smile and walked over to where he was packing. "All set?"

"Yep!" Ash grinned. "All I need is my Pokémon and I'm ready to go!"

"Take it easy Ash," Ash's mother said. "First you need to go to bed, wake up, go to professor Oak's then you can start your Pokémon journey." Although she was glad for Ash, deep within her heart she wished he would never leave and continue being her little Ash.

Ash chuckled and then looked to the window. "Hey mom, look!" Delia, Ash's mother, turned to the window and saw the sight. A number of blue streaks crossed the night sky outside. "A meteor shower!"

Delia smiled as she and her son watched the night sky. The sight brought back the memories of how she truly found her son.

**oOoOoOo**

_Flashback_

_A young, 19 year old Delia Ketchum sat on the hills near Pallet town. She was looking towards the stars above her head. "What a beautiful night," Delia said to herself. _

_"Aaah," Delia yawned as she stretched across the grass. As she then sat up and looked to the town below. Delia saw couples walk around the streets, many with little babies in their arms. Delia frowned and then returned her vision to the night sky. "All I ever wanted was a little child to call my own."_

_She looked to the sky and began to think of the idea of having her own child. She looked to the sky and then saw streaks of blue light cross the sky. "Falling stars," Delia said aloud. She knew the old childish stories of wishing on falling stars, but decided to give it one last try. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Please," she whispered, "all I wish is for a child for me to love and call my own." Delia looked back to the sky and smiled. She hoped that her prayers would be answered._

_After an hour of staring at the night sky, Delia decided it was time to return home. As she walked down the hill, she heard a strange noise. "What's that noise?" Delia asked herself. She listened in to the sound and began to make it out. "It sounds like someone is crying, a child!" Delia began to run in the direction of the crying. She followed the sounds of the crying for nearly 15 minutes. She followed the crying to a nearby lake and gasped at what she saw._

_A young boy, about five years old with black spiky hair was crying along the back of the lake. He wore a black and white shirt along with green shorts and red sneakers. Delia's mind was racing with a million questions as she ran to the crying boy._

_"What's wrong little one?" Delia asked the child. The boy began to calm down and opened his tear-ridden eyes._

_"W-Where am I?" The boy said tearfully. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Delia, Delia Ketchum." She answered. "You are in Pallet town, what's your name?" She attempted to cheer the little boy up._

_"I… I don't know," The boy answered. He was finally beginning to calm down, mostly due to Delia's smiling. A question began to creep up the little boy's mind. "Are you my mommy?"_

_Delia was a little taken back by the question. She had just met the child and asked if she was his mother. However, they idea began to swirl in her mind as a grin crept up her she could answer, she saw the little boy was holding his arm. "Are you alright?"_

_"I got an owie on my arm," the little boy then saw the small cut upon the boy's arm and gasped._

_"You better come with me," Delia said as she grabbed the boy. "We'll get you to Professor Oak's. He is a friend of mine and he'll be able to fix your arm, okay?"_

_"Okay mommy," Ash answered. This shocked Delia even further. She shook her head and picked up the little boy in her arms. Once the boy was in her arms, he quickly cuddled himself into a quick slumber. Delia smiled as the little boy snuggled himself into her. She then noticed something on the ground and picked it up without dropping the boy. _

_It was a golden heart shaped locket with a long gold chain. On the center, it had a heart design Delia had not seen before. Delia figured it must have belonged to the boy and maybe had a picture of his parents. Delia decided to put the locket into her pocket and look at it after she got the boy to Professor Oak's._

_Professor Oak had been sitting in his living room for the night. He had just tucked in his grandson Gary into bed for the night. "Ah, what a night," the professor said as he sat._

_*knock, knock, knock*_

_The professor rose from his seat and began to walk to the door. "I wonder who would come at this hour," he said to himself. He turned the nob and opened the door to see Delia holding a sleeping child in her arms. "Delia!"_

_"Hello professor, good to see you." Delia greeted. She walked into the room and set the boy onto the couch._

_"Delia, who is the child?" Oak asked. He was a little curious on how Delia had found the boy._

_"I found him by the lake crying," Delia answered as she wrapped a bandage on the boy's arm. "He told me he doesn't remember his name or where he comes from." She did not tell Oak about the boy calling her mommy because she felt it wasn't appropriate at the time._

_"Could he be an orphan?" Oak asked. The question reminded Delia of the pendant had in her pocket._

_"I found this before I brought him here," she said as she took out the locket. "It may have a picture of his real parents." Oak cocked an eyebrow when she said the word real. He knew about Delia's desire to have a child, but knew she would return him if he had parents. Delia opened the locket and saw the picture inside._

_The picture had two smiling faces on it. The first was one was the little boy she found. Next to him was a little girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She seemed to be one year younger than the boy but the both seemed very happy. Delia wasn't sure, but she felt the girl might have been his sister or lifelong playmate._

_"This girl, who could she be?" Delia asked. Oak looked at the picture and had the same theory as Delia._

_"Did he have anything else with him?" Oak asked. Delia gave him a quick headshake and Oak began to walk away to think._

_Delia returned her attention to the little boy sleeping. She couldn't help but smile and think that maybe, just maybe, her prayers had been answered. "Professor," she called. Oak turned and faced the young woman. "Before I brought him here, he asked me if I was his mother." Oak's eyes widened as Delia told him what the little boy said. "Then after I picked him up to bring him here he said 'okay mommy.'"_

_"Delia," Oak began, "I know you always wanted a child, but this boy could just have been lost. He may have parents looking for him."_

_"I know," Delia answered with a saddened face. "It's just… this little boy just feels like he was meant for me, like he came because of my prairies." She sat next to the sleeping child and stroked his black hair._

_Oak gave a sigh and said, "Look Delia, we have to post a search and see if we can find the boy's parents." Delia gave a little sigh, but it was loud enough for the professor to catch. Oak gave another sigh and said, "But, if no one claims him, I will see what I can do to help you adopt the boy." _

_Delia gave a quick squeal and hugged the professor. "Thank you Samuel," Delia exclaimed. _

_"Take it easy Delia," Oak replied. He turned his attention to the sleeping boy and said, "We should give him a name to make it easier."_

_"How about Ash?" Delia asked. _

_Oak turned to the lady Ketchum and asked, "Ash?"_

_"Short for Ashton," Delia answered. "His hair gave me the idea, plus, I always liked the name." Delia grinned._

_"Very well, but don't get too attached Delia," Oak warned. "Remember he may have parents, but until then, you may take care of him."_

_"Oh than you Professor Oak!" Delia screamed. She turned and smiled to the little sleeping boy and whispered, "My little Ash."_

_For the next three months, Oak did all he could to search for Ash's parents. However, no one claimed for him. Since the only clue was the locket, he could find no signs of anybody creating a locket with such a design. After a prolonged search, Oak gave up and decided to help Delia achieve her dream. Using some special links, Oak was able to put the young Ash under Delia's care and fulfilled the woman's dream. _

_Flashback End_

**oOoOoOo**

Delia looked to the night sky through Ash's window. For ten years, she had taken care of Ash and never once told him the truth. She felt that he wouldn't love her anymore if she ever told him. Her face saddened as she thought of the possibilities.

"Mom?" Ash asked, shocking his mother out of her trance. "Mom are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Ash," Delia lied. Ash gave her a disbelieving look that made her worry even more.

"Mom, don't lie to me," Ash said demandingly. "I can tell when you lying to me. So what are you hiding?"

Delia began to worry, she knew she would have to tell him someday, but she never thought it would be at that moment. She thought of a thousand excuses but knew that Ash could see right through her. Delia gave a sigh, "I guess I can't hide it anymore." Ash gave her a questioning look. Delia walked over to his bed and said, "Ash sit down." Ash walked over and sat next to his mother and waited what she was going to tell her. "Ash, I have to tell you something." Delia took a deep breath before continuing. "Ash, y-you are ad-ad-"

"Adopted?" Ash asked his shocked mother. A million thoughts raced her mind. Could he have known all this time? Why didn't he tell her? Would she love him even though she wasn't his true mother?

"How did you know?" Delia asked with worry in her voice.

"I kinda figured it a while back," Ash said truthfully. "I may not be good at math, but if I'm 15 years old and your 29, that may have meant that you had me when you were 14." Delia was slightly shocked by the deepness that Ash had thought. She never thought of how she would explain how she had him since he never asked. Ash began to laugh and said, "Professor Oak told me you were crazy about having a kid when you were young, but I knew you couldn't be that crazy!"

Delia couldn't but smile as her adopted son laughed. She loved his laugh just as much as she loved him. However, her face saddened when a question rolled up in her mind. "And you're okay with that Ash?"

Ash stopped laughing and turned to his mother. "Well," he began, "I may have liked to known the truth a little earlier." Delia saddened. "But even if you never told I would have been happy. I don't care, blood doesn't matter. No matter what anybody says, you will always be my one and only mother, my _real_ mother." Ash smiled to his mother as he spoke what his heart said.

Delia's eyes began to water as she heard her son's words. A smile crept up her face as tears began to run. "Oh my little Ash!" she screamed as she embraced her son.

Ash wrapped his arms around his mother and said, "I love you mom."

"I love you two Ash," Delia answered. The two Ketchums stayed like that for nearly three minutes until-

*Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey*

Ash and his mother turned to the Pidgey cuckoo clock and saw the time. It was half past eleven. Delia wiped her eyes and returned her attention to her son. "Look at the time! You better get to sleep Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" She made a fake anger just for amusement.

Ash couldn't help but laugh as his mother made a fake front. "Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Delia smiled back at her son and gave him a quick hug. She rose from the bed and began to exit the door. She turned to see her son tuck himself into bed and say, "Goodnight mom."

Delia smiled in return and answered, "Goodnight Ash." She closed the door and allowed Ash to dream of the coming day.

**oOoOoOo**

Morning rose fairly quickly upon Pallet Town. Strips of light entered Ash's room through the window. Ash began to awake to hear the sounds of bird Pokémon singing. Ash opened his eyes to see light shimmering through his room. As he rose from his bed and stretched and said, "Aaaah."

Ash looked around and took one last look at his room, for he knew this would be the last time he'd ever see it again for a long time. As he got out of his bed he began to think of which Pokémon starter he would get from Professor Oak. He turned to a poster he had since he was a kid and saw three different types of Pokémon he could choose from.

The first was a green toad like Pokémon with a large grass bulb on its back, green spots and red eyes. "Bulbasaur," Ash said as he recognized the Pokémon. Next was an orange reptile Pokémon with claws, green eyes and a flame on its tail. "Charmander." The last was a blue turtle Pokémon with a curled tail and brown eyes. "Squirtle."

After looking to the three Pokémon and thinking for a while, Ash said, "Either one I pick I now we'll be a great team." Ash turned to his Pidgey clock. "Wow, I better get dressed." Ash went over to his desk and put switched his white pajamas with a new set of clothes his mother made for him for his journey. Ash now wore a black polo with white sleeves and a yellow V across the chest, black and fingerless gloves, a set of Blue khaki jeans and black sneakers with a yellow stripe across the middle. "Well," Ash began, "I better get going if I don't want to be late." Ash grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door.

Ash walked down the stairs of his house and walked to the kitchen. There he found his mother and her helper a Mr. Mime called Mimey, cooking breakfast. Ash smiled because he knew his mom always cared for him, and he always cared for her. "Hey mom," Ash said, finally making himself known.

Delia turned with a smile and said, "Hello Ash, how's my little trainer?"

"Ready to start my journey," Ash said with a clenched fist and a smirk.

"Well, have some breakfast first," Delia said as she set a plate of food for her son. Ash happily sat down and began to eat his food at a rapid rate. Delia smiled as she saw her son happily eat her food. She knew that he was now going out into the world, but she knew he would always be her little Ashton.

After finishing his food, Ash let out a sigh of fulfillment and said, "I'm going to miss your cooking, mom." He let out a sheepish grin as he rose from the table.

Delia shook her head and said, "You better get going before all the Pokémon are gone."

Ash let out another sheepish grin before walking to the door. Before he was out of the door he turned and said, "I'll see ya mom." Delia let out a smile and watched her son run to the professor's house. Delia smiled until she felt something in her palm. She instantly remembered she needed to give Ash something important: the locket.

Ash ran through the streets of Pallet Town to reach the Professor's lab. As he ran, many residents of Pallet Town cheered the raven-haired soon-to-be trainer. He had always been a town favorite for his determination along with a few of his friends he made in the town. Ash couldn't help but feel glad he had the whole town of Pallet behind him.

It only took 10 minutes for Ash to reach the professor's lab. As he stared at the structure, he knew this would be the beginning of his new life. As he walked up the stairs to the door, he noticed a figure standing by the door. It was a teen male about the same age as Ash with brown spiky hair and wearing a black t-shirt, purple jeans and black shoes. Ash knew this teen all too well. He gave a small smirk as he went up the stairs and said, "Gary."

The teen turned to see ash and gave the same smirk, "Hey Ash." The two had been rivals since the day they met. Their rivalry led to them becoming the best of friends. "Here to get your Pokémon?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"You bet." Ash smirked in return. He knew Gary would ask that for he was getting his own starter Pokémon on the same day. "You got yours?"

"What do you think?" Gary asked mockingly as he brought out a Pokeball. "You better hurry, I don't know if there are any left." He brought out his fist after put away his Pokeball.

Ash smirked in return and bumped his fist with Gary's. "Thanks, old friend." The two teens smirked and Gary began to walk down the steps to start his Pokémon journey.

Ash then walked into the Pokémon lab and called out, "Professor Oak!"

"Ash!" an old voice cried. Ash turned to see an old man with a white lab coat and gray hair. "Hello there my boy."

"Hey Professor Oak," Ash greeted. To him, Oak had always been a good friend of him and his mother. He remembered that his mother told him that if it wasn't for Oak, he could have been the adopted child of another set of parents. "I'm here to get my first Pokémon."

"I'm sorry Ash," Oak stated. "All three starters have been picked by other trainers earlier today." Ash gave a sigh of disappointment realizing he was too late. Oak gave a smirk before continuing. "However," Ash looked up, "I did have one Pokémon saved especially for you." This sparked up Ash's enthusiasm to the top.

"Really?!" Ash asked excitedly. Oak gave a nod and Ash let out a "YES!" throughout the lab.

Oak shook his head and brought out a Pokeball with a small thunderbolt symbol on top and said, "Here you go Ash, your first Pokémon." Ash happily took out the Pokeball and pressed the white button. In a flash of red light, a small yellow pointed ear Pokémon appeared. "Ash, meet Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you Pikachu," Ash said holding out his hand. Pikachu was a little cautious before taking Ash's hand. Pikachu wasn't sure, but it felt it could trust Ash. "My name is Ash."

"Pikapi?"

"Yeah," Ash answered with a smile. He began to chuckle and said, "Embarrassingly enough, it's short for Ashton." Pikachu began to giggle as it heard Ash's full name. Ash then turned to the smiling professor and said, "Thanks Prof."

Oak smiled back and said, "You're welcome Ash."

Ash returned his attention to Pikachu and said, "Okay Pikachu, time to go back into the Pokeball."

"Pika Pikapi!"

"What do you mean no?" Ash asked confusingly.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"You don't like being inside the Pokeball?" Ash asked. Pikachu gave him a nod and Ash thought for a moment. He gave a smile and said, "Okay."

"What do you mean 'okay,' Ash?' Oak asked.

"I can't force Pikachu to go into the Pokeball if it doesn't want to," Ash answered. "Pokémon aren't slaves that can be force to do anything a person wants. I have to have respect for my Pokémon and their decisions if I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer, right?" Oak and Pikachu were both impressed by the teen's words.

Oak gave a smile as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder and said, "You will make a fine trainer."

Ash smiled in return and said, "Thanks Prof." he turned his attention to his new partner and asked, "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent called as it jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Then let's go!" Ash exclaimed as he thrust his fist into the air with Pikachu doing a mimicking movement. Oak then gave Ash a set of five extra Pokeball and a Pokedex to begin his journey.

As Ash and Oak walked down the steps with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, they noticed someone at the end of the stairs. It was Ash's mother and Mimey waiting to say goodbye one last time. Ash gave a smile as he walked down steps. Once he reached to where his mother was standing he said, "Hey mom."

"Hello Ash," Delia answered with joy in her heart. She then noticed Pikachu on his shoulder and asked, "Ash is that your new Pokémon?"

"Yep," Ash answered gleefully. He turned to his new starter and said, "Pikachu, meet my mom."

"Pikachu!"

Delia smiled in return and said, "Nice to meet you Pikachu." As Delia looked at her son, she remembered why she truly came. "Ash," she began, "I have something for you." Reaching into her pocket, she took out the gold locket and held it up for Ash to see. "This is your locket." Ash took the locket and stared at it. He then turned back to his mother as she said, "It was with you on the day I found you. Inside there is a picture of when you were younger along with a girl." Ash opened the locket and saw the picture of him and the brunette blue-eyed girl. Ash looked back to Delia as she continued. "We couldn't find any trace of who the girl is, but I know you'll find out. I think she may have been your sister."

Ash took another look at the locket and closed it. He placed it around his neck and smiled towards his mother. "Thanks mom. But you now, there's something missing." Delia, Oak, Mimey and Pikachu all gave ash a questioning look as to what he meant. "If there is a picture of me and my supposed sister on one side, then there should be one of my mother on the other side." Ash looked straight into Delia's eyes and said, "My real mother." Delia's heart melted as she heard Ash call her his real mother once again.

"Oh Ash," Delia said as she hugged her son. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom," Ash said as he hugged his mother. After they separated he asked, "Could you get me a picture to put in the locket?"

Delia wiped her eyes and said, "Of course Ash." She then turned to a smiling Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, make sure you take care of him."

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse cried in assurance.

Delia giggled at the little rodent's determination, it reminded her of her son. She then turned to Ash and said, "Take care Ash."

"I will mom." Ash replied. He then turned to Professor Oak and said, "Professor Oak, I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Oak nodded his head and said, "Before you go Ash, I better remind you on some things. First is that there are five main regions, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Hoenn. Each one has Pokémon native to it but there are some that migrate to the other regions. That Pokedex has information on Pokémon from all the regions, so you should have no problem identifying Pokémon."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said as he began to walk. "Bye!" he screamed as he ran down the road to his new journey, leaving his mother and Oak behind.

"Goodbye Ash," Delia whispered as she held her hands to her heart. She knew now that Ash accepted her, and she accepted him and his dreams. She now knew that he loved her no matter what and that she'll love him forever.

**oOoOoOo**

It had been only fifteen minutes that Ash and Pikachu had been walking down Route 1. Ash was telling Pikachu stories he heard when he was a kid. "And it is said that no one has seen Ho-oh ever since," Ash said as he finished telling Pikachu one of his favorite stories. It was about a legendary bird known as Ho-oh.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in disbelief.

"Yep, that's how the story goes," Ash answered. As he walked, he noticed something in the grass. Ash neared the figure in the grass and realized it was a person. A young teen lying flat on his back. He had spiky brown hair that seemed a little unnatural. He wore a short black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants with red pockets, and a pair of black and yellow shoes. From the look of the teen, ash figured he was about the same age as him. "Hey," Ash said as he shook the boy's body, but got no response. "Hey buddy." Still no response.

Ash thought for a moment and then turned to his new partner. "Pikachu, give this guy a quick wake-up shock." Pikachu gave a nod and touched the boy with its thunderbolt shaped tail.

"Chu!" Pikachu squeaked as it sent a small shock through the boy's body. It seemed that the shock worked as the boy jumped and began to awake.

"Oh," the brunette muttered as he sat up and held his head. "What hit me?" He began to look around showing his blue sapphire eyes. He saw the grasslands, trees, and finally Ash and Pikachu. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ash," Ash answered. He then turned to his partner and said, "And this is Pikachu, my Pokémon."

The boy gave him a confused look that left Ash confused. "What's a Pokémon?" Pokémon the boy asked. This shocked Ash and Pikachu to their fullest extent.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?" Ash asked disbelievingly.

The boy shook his head and asked, "Are they like Heartless?"

"What's a Heartless?" Ash asked in return.

The boy knew that this world had not dealt with creatures called Heartless so it was better not to continue. "Never mind," The boy said waving his hands. "You said your name was Ash, right?" the boy asked. Ash nodded his head, forgetting the previous question the boy asked. "My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora," Ash greeted. He stuck out his hand and helped Sora on to his feet. One question had been looming in the trainers mind. "Excuse me Sora, do you really not know what Pokémon are."

Sora searched through his mind for a good enough lie. "Well," he began, "I come from somewhere pretty far away. Worlds apart you could say. Anyway, where I come from there aren't any Pokémon." This statement shocked Ash even farther.

"No Pokémon?" Ash asked disbelievingly. Their entire world was filled with Pokémon, but to hear the somewhere there was a place without any Pokémon made Ash feel sorry for Sora. "Well, do you know how you got here?"

"No," Sora answered. "Last thing I remember was being on a beach with my friends Riku and Kairi. After that, everything is completely blank. I can't remember how I got here or when."

Ash thought for a moment before saying anything. What could you do someone who doesn't know where he is, how he got there, and doesn't know what Pokémon are? Ash decided the best thing to do was to help this guy find his way back. "Listen," Ash began, "I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon trainer. My first stop is Viridian City; maybe there we can find a way to get you back home."

Sora thought for a moment before choosing his answer. He didn't have any way of knowing where he was or how to get back home. Deciding he had nothing to lose he said, "Sure!"

Ash was about to reply when he saw Pikachu suddenly snap to attention. "Is something wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, pointing in the direction of a figure in the grass. Ash and Sora followed the electric mouse over to the figure, and gasped at what they saw.

Lying in the ground was a horribly injured blue bipedal jackal like Pokémon. "L-Lu…" groaned the little Pokémon in pain.

"Wh-What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora asked.

"A Riolu," Ash replied, taking out his Pokedex. "_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**_"

"It looks like it was in a pretty bad scrap," Sora stated. He tried to touch the Pokémon, but Ash held him back.

"Riolu's really hurt, and probably scared. We can't just pick it up, but we need to get it some help," Ash stated. He then reached into his bag and took out a small spray bottle. "This Potion should help get some of Riolu's injuries to heal." Ash then carefully leaned down and began to spray the healing liquid onto Riolu's hurt body.

After several sprays, a good amount of Riolu's injuries had been healed, but it was still very hurt. It managed to open its eyes and saw Ash. "Rio…lu?"

"Don't worry Riolu, we're going to help you," Ash said in a comforting voice, and surprisingly, Riolu felt safe.

"What do we do Ash?" Sora asked.

"We need to get Riolu to a Pokémon Center," Ash replied. "The only way to do that safely would be if I captured him and kept him in the Pokeball. Is that okay Riolu?" Ash asked. Riolu looked into Ash's eyes, and only saw truth. It nodded. Ash nodded in return and pulled out a Pokeball and touched Riolu's paw. Riolu was instantly absorbed into the ball. Ash quickly got on his feet. "Come on, we better hurry."

"Right," Sora replied. He took one step forward, but was tripped by something and fell.

"Sora, what happened?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Something tripped me," Sora replied. He, Ash and Pikachu turned to see an angry bird Pokémon with pink wings. "What's that?"

"It's a Spearow," Ash replied. He then used his Pokedex to check it. "_**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. **__**It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey**_**.**" Suddenly, the Spearow let out a powerful cry, hurting the trio's ears. "It's using Screech!"

The Screech lasted for nearly a minute until it finally stopped. As the two teens move their hands, they see a terrifying sight. A flock of angry Spearows were heading right to them.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Sora asked mockingly.

"Oh yes, let's," Ash answered. Instantly, the two teens and Pikachu begin to run away from the Spearow hoard. They ran following a river, hoping it would lead them to somewhere safe. They continued running until Pikachu tripped on a stone and was being attacked by the Spearows. Ash turned and screamed, "Pikachu!" he ran back to Pikachu and swatted off the Spearow. In a quick motion he picked up Pikachu and ran quickly back to join Sora.

"Come on Ash, we can make it!" Sora replied. He knew of a way he could defend himself and Ash from the Spearows, but he did not want to reveal it unless it was absolutely necessary.

Up in the sky clouds began to darken, thunder began roaring and lightning began flashing. Ash and Sora ignored the rain that began to fall as it pelted them. Ash covered up Pikachu as best as he could, but then one of the Spearow launched a powerful gust attack at him and Sora, knocking them off balance and making Ash fly into the mud where he crashed and lost grip of Pikachu while Sora was hit against a tree.

Ash groaned as he looked up from his position on the ground to see Pikachu lying a few feet from him. Ash crawled over to Pikachu and touched it slightly making Pikachu look up and give a small "chu…"

"It's gonna be okay Pikachu" Ash said. Groaning slightly Ash turned and pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball, "I know that you're afraid of going inside the Pokeball, but it's the only way I can save you right now." Ash enlarged the Pokeball and set it down in front of Pikachu, "Just trust me Pikachu and get inside."

Ash got up and turned to the massive flock of Spearow "Here me Spearow" Ash shouted. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet. I'm going to become the best Pokémon Trainer in the World. And I'm not gonna be stopped here by all of you. I'll take you all on and defeat all of you." Lightning flashed again, "Come and get me" Ash shouted. The Spearow did just that and charged at Ash.

"ASH!" Sora screamed as he struggled to get up and swung his arm, thinking a special weapon would appear in his hand. However, nothing appeared. "What? Where is it?" He continued to swing his arm, but nothing happened.

In slow motion, the Spearows got closer and closer to Ash, but Pikachu found new respect and fondness for Ash and his selflessness and forced itself up and ran towards Ash. It jumped up his body to his shoulder and jumped towards the Spearow. Ash gaped as Pikachu and the Spearow nearly collided, but then a lightning bolt struck right in front of Ash and hit Pikachu just as it was about to launch a thunderbolt attack.

The lightning amplified Pikachu's attack making it 20x more powerful and it blasted away all of the Spearow and Ash. A while later the sun came out with both Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground out cold from the attack, and Sora just the same against the tree. Ash woke up and opened his eyes and Pikachu also opened its eyes and they both looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"We beat 'em" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Chu" Pikachu agreed. Something was flying high above them and Ash looked up to see a massive Phoenix shaped Pokémon flying overhead across the rainbow before it disappeared.

"Was that… Ho-oh" Ash asked himself shocked. Deciding to put it out of his mind Ash picked up Pikachu, "Let's get you and Riolu all fixed up now, okay Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and licked Ash on the chin slightly making him smile. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora groaned as he got back on his feet. "Just a little sore, but I'll be alright. How's Pikachu?"

"He used up all his energy in the attack," Ash replied. Sora witnessed the event with great amazement and nodded. Together, continued over a hill and once they did they saw Viridian City right over the horizon. "Viridian City," Ash whispered quietly. _'Alright Pikachu I'll get you and Riolu fixed up. I promise_' Ash thought as he went down the hill and towards the Viridian Pokémon center.

* * *

**As you can obviously see, I combined the first two chapters of my first rendition into one big one. Not only that, I skipped Misty and had Ash capture an injured Riolu. Talk about an eventful day.**

**I want to apologize again for not updating in so long. I just got sort of bored writing these stories and found no interest to continue them. I didn't really care what happened. But now that's changed!**

**Partners in Pokémon will get a complete overhaul. I'm starting from scratch and want to hear everything you guys have to say. Ash and Sora, and maybe a few others, will be capturing a lot of Pokémon and will be getting more inversed in the Pokémon World. I want to know what you guys want them to capture and what you want to see. I skipped a lot in the previous version and want to use a lot of the ideas I had before. The chapters will be longer and have a lot more to offer.**

**This story technically has two main themes. The first is obviously Sora and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts Gang in the Pokemon World. The other is where we have a smarter Ash who knows what he's doing and captures a lot more Pokemon. I want to hear what kind of Pokemon you want them both to catch.**

**I also want to know what kind of pairings you want. Initially, this fic was set to be Ash/Dawn, Sora/Kairi, and Misty/Riku (HA! Bet you didn't see that coming). However, due to the large amount of characters in both verses, there will be the a chance that both Ash and Sora may get their own little harems of girls. This is still very speculative, and will only go if you guys wish. There is also the possibility of other crossovers coming in, but I'll leave that for another day.**

**Next Time – Sora Starts Off  
The duo reach Viridian City and help Ash's Pokémon heal. At the same time, Sora receives his first Pokémon. They'll deal with the villainous group known as Team Rocket and begin training for the upcoming Pokémon League. **

**Sora will be joining Ash, and will be getting badges alongside with him. They'll become a powerful team, and even more powerful rivals. Let's hope they have what it takes, considering what I have planned for them. I will also be posting the new first chapter to Return of Brothers in a couple of days, so watch out!**

**As for Return of Brothers. That Story will be removed in a few days. Whether or not I choose to continue it will depend on my feelings for it.**

**See ya next time! Please Review and avoid flaming!**


	2. Chapter 01 Sora Starts Off

**Episode 2!**

Sora and Ash: Partners in Pokémon

Chapter 02 – Sora Starts Off

After a rather difficult beginning, Ash and Sora managed to reach Viridian City, and with the help of an enthusiastic Officer Jenny, they managed to get to the Pokémon Center where Ash gave Pikachu and Riolu to Nurse Joy who quickly went to take care of the injured Pokémon.

In the meantime though, Ash and Sora sat alone together, talking about recent events. "I'm so sorry I wasn't much more help Ash," Sora said to his new friend. "I wish I could have helped."

"Hey, don't worry about it Sora, you couldn't have done much. I mean, you didn't have any Pokémon on you, so it's okay," Ash replied. "I really hope Pikachu and Riolu are alright too though."

"I'm sure they'll be fine bud," Sora replied. "I mean, Pikachu single-hand…er…paw-dedly blasted all those Spearows away. He's pretty tough."

Ash couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Sora."

"Excuse me," called another voice. Both Ash and Sora turned to see Nurse Joy standing before them.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up. "Are my Pokémon alright?"

"Pikachu used up a lot of energy, but it's recovering fine," Nurse Joy replied. "As for your Riolu, all of its injuries have been healed and its feeling much better." Nurse Joy handed Ash his Riolu's Pokeball.

"Better check to make sure," Ash said as he released the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu looked around in surprise. "Hey Riolu, my name's Ash. How are you feeling?"

"Riolu!" the blue Pokémon replied, saying it felt much better.

Ash nodded. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy nodded and walked off.

"I'll admit," Sora said as he looked at Riolu. "Riolu is kind of cute."

"Yeah," Ash replied. He then remembered of how he had found Riolu. "Riolu, what happened anyway? Why were you so hurt?"

"Rio-Riolu!" Riolu replied, waving its arms in a flapping motion and trying to squawk.

"I think it says that it was the Spearows," Sora stated.

"Is that true Riolu?" Ash asked. Riolu nodded. "Well, you're safe now. That is, if you want to stay with me. I understand if you want to stay free." Riolu shook its head. It cried out, saying it wanted to remain with Ash. "Well, I guess I can officially say I caught a Riolu."

"You know, with the exception of Spearow, I think I'm starting to like the idea of Pokémon. I kind of wish I had one," Sora said as Riolu hopped into Ash's arms. "So Ash, until Pikachu's gets better, what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I was planning to call my mom when I got to Viridian City. I think I should do that now," Ash replied. Ash then walked over to one of the video phone and dialed the number.

**oOoOoOo**

At the Ketchum residence, the home video phone began to ring. Delia came out in a bathrobe after taking and shower. "It must be Ash," Delia figured. "I wonder how he and Pikachu are doing." She turned on the phone and saw the image of her son on the screen. "Hello Ash!"

"_Hey mom,_" Ash returned. He smiled to see his mother after the whole ordeal.

"How are you doing hunny?" Delia asked. "Where are you?"

"_I'm okay, I guess,_" Ash answered. "_I'm at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City._"

"Viridian City? Really?" Delia asked surprised. Ash nodded his head as Delia smiled. "You definitely got far Ash, and on your first day too!" she then took notice at the blue Pokémon on Ash's shoulder. "Why Ash, who's your new friend?"

"_Oh, this is Riolu,_" Ash said. "_I found him outside of Pallet Town hurt. I captured him and brought him here so he could be healed._"

"_Riolu!_" cried the fighting type upon Ash's shoulder.

"Well it's nice to meet you Riolu," Delia said with a smile. She then took notice of a head of spiky hair behind Ash. "Ash, is there someone behind you?"

"_Oh, that's Sora. Sora!_" Ash called, and Delia watched as his other new friend joined Ash and Riolu. "_Mom, this is Sora. He's my new friend._"

"_Hello Ms. Ketchum,_" Sora greeted. "_It's nice to meet you._"

"You too Sora," Delia replied with a smile. She was happy her son had made some new friends so quickly. However, she then noticed the lack of a certain yellow mouse. "Ash, where's Pikachu?"

"_Well,_" Ash began, "_Something happened…_" Ash told his mother of everything that happened that day. He told her of how he met Sora, how he was attacked by Spearow, how Pikachu saved him, the magnificent bird Pokémon he saw, and how he got to the Pokémon Center. "_… and that's pretty much it._"

"Oh Ash," Delia whispered as she saw her distressed son. He had been through so much on his first day. She smiled and said, "Ash you shouldn't worry." Ash looked up at the screen as his mother spoke. "I could tell from the first moment I saw him that Pikachu is no pushover. I'm sure he'll make it hunny."

Ash smiled at his mom and said, "_Thanks mom._"

"Your Welcome hunny," Delia answered. "Well, I better let you go now. You've had a bid day dear."

"_Alright, see ya mom,_" Ash replied with a brighter smile.

Delia nodded. "It was very nice meeting you too, Sora. And Riolu, take care of Ash."

"_Lu!_" the Pokémon replied with a cheerful grin.

"_Nice meeting you too Ms. Ketchum!_" Sora finished as the screen turned off.

"Goodbye Ash," Delia said as she hung up. She turned to a picture she had of her and Ash and whispered, "I know you'll be fine Ash. You'll make it just as Pikachu will."

**oOoOoOo**

"Your mom's really nice Ash," Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks Sora," Ash replied. He then noticed Nurse Joy walking towards them with a cart and three Pokeballs. "Hey Nurse Joy, what's up? Is Pikachu better yet?"

"It's recovering well," Nurse Joy replied. "However, the reason I came is because I couldn't help overhearing your talk earlier. I heard that you don't have any Pokémon, correct Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Where I came from there aren't any Pokémon. It's a pretty isolated place," Sora lied. The truth was he was a being from another world. He was from a world called Destiny Islands, a fairly small world compared to the Pokémon world. He had lived there with his friends Riku and Kairi until it was attacked by creatures of darkness called Heartless. Using a weapon called the Keyblade he had defeated the heartless and returned to his home. He was pretty sure he had been on his islands for five months before he was mysteriously transported to the Pokémon World.

Sora couldn't feel he could tell them the truth because he was pretty sure they would treat him as an alien. He also knew that he couldn't meddle with the affairs of other worlds even though he had a knack for meddling. He felt he should keep quiet until he found a way back home.

"Well," Nurse Joy began, "If you're going to go out into the world, you're going to need a Pokémon to help you from wild Pokémon. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be attacked by another wild Pokémon, right?"

Sora gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head with his hand before saying, "I guess." He regained his composure and asked, "But where am I going to get a Pokémon?"

"Well," Joy answered, "all the cities in the Kanto and other Regions have Pokémon centers that give starter Pokémon to new trainers. Many go to the labs of the professors that live in the regions, but many also come to regular Pokémon Centers to get their Pokémon."

Sora thought for a moment and gave a smile. "Alright! What Pokémon can I pick?!" He was extremely excited after watching Pikachu and the Spearow, even though they attacked him.

"Here they are," she exclaimed. "Inside each of these Pokeballs is a starter Pokémon you can choose from Sora."

"Nice," Sora complimented as he slowly rose from the bed. He was still a little sore, but doing better. "Can I see them?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy answered. She quickly grabbed the three Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. A quick flash of red light and three small Pokémon appeared before Sora. The first was a small Bulbasaur with a smiling face. The next one was a Charmander yawning in indifference. The last one was a Squirtle, but an unusual Squirtle.

"What kind of Squirtle is that?" Ash asked. Unlike the common Squirtles, the Squirtle before Sora and lighter blue skin and a bright green shell.

"It is a shiny Squirtle," Nurse Joy replied. "This Squirtle is a different color than other Squirtles. It feels that because it's a different color that nobody would want it. I think it feels like it doesn't belong." Nurse Joy frowned at the sad Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirt."

"Know the feeling," Sora murmured. He looked at the three, but his attention remained on Squirtle. He knew that all it need was someone to believe in it. With that, Sora rose back to his feet with a smile and said, "I've made my decision. Nurse Joy, I choose Squirtle!"

Squirtle's eyes widened as Sora said those words. "Squirtle!" the water starter screamed as it jumped onto Sora chest, making both of them fall on to the bed.

"Hey! Take it easy Squirtle, I'm happy too!" Sora said as Squirtle hugged him. Sora turned to Ash and Riolu who were both smiling as Squirtle snuggled into Sora. He then turned to Bulbasaur and Charmander who were also smiling for Squirtle. Sora then picked up Squirtle in his arms and sat up. "Squirtle, will you be my Pokémon?"

"Squirtle!"

"Great!" Sora screamed as he pulled Squirtle into another hug. The two laughed as the new partnership was formed.

After returning the two other starters to their Pokeballs, Nurse Joy went up to Sora and said, "Thank you Sora. You've made that little Squirtle very happy."

"I know." Sora grinned. He then turned to Ash and Misty and asked, "What do you guys think?"

"I think you made a great choice, Sora," Ash said with a smile.

"Riolu!" the blue jackal added.

"Here are your other Pokeballs and Pokedex," Nurse Joy said as she handed them to Sora. "You can catch other Pokémon with the Pokeballs, and you can examine Pokémon with the Pokedex. You can even check your Pokémon's stats and moves."

"Really? Let's see!" Sora said as he used his Pokedex to check out Squirtle. "_**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. **__**It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle's ability is Torrent, and knows the moves Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, and Aqua Tail.**_"

"Wow, those are some really good moves," Ash stated. "Which reminds me…" Ash took out Riolu's and Pikachu's Pokeballs and scanned them as well. "_**Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. This Pikachu's ability is Static, and knows the moves Thundershock, Agility, Quick Attack, and Volt Tackle.**_" Ash then moved it over to Riolu's Pokeball. "_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. This Riolu's ability is Inner Focus, and knows the moves Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Quick Attack, and Blaze Kick.**_"

"Wow Ash, by the sound of it, Riolu and Pikachu are pretty powerful," Sora stated in awe.

"Yeah," Ash said with a happy smile.

**oOoOoOo**

A few hours later, it was night. Sora and Squirtle had become easy friends, as well as Riolu and Ash. Ash taught Sora about the attacks Squirtle could use and about the other Pokémon out there. After they finished, Sora felt he had a better understanding of the world he was now in. Ash also told him about the Pokémon League and Gym Battles, which caught Sora's attention.

"So how's Pikachu doin'," Sora asked. Ash had been looking through the window to Pikachu's window. Riolu stood next to him, looking at Pikachu.

"Doing better I think," Ash answered. He was still distressed for his partner's health.

"Squirtle?" the tiny turtle Pokémon asked. It had already gotten into the idea of staying outside of its Pokeball like Pikachu.

"I am Squirtle. I guess it's only natural for a trainer to wary about his Pokémon," Ash answered. Suddenly, all the lights went out. "What happened?"

"Ash! Sora!" a voice cried. The two teens and Squirtle turned to see Nurse Joy running towards them, "We got a major Problem!"

"What's going on?!" Sora asked.

"The Pokémon thieves are attacking!" Nurse Joy answered.

"Pokémon Thieves?!" Sora and Ash exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, two figures appeared before the group. Both seemed to be in their twenties. One was a woman with long red hair and a man with short blue hair. They were both wearing white and black clothes with a big red R on the front.

"Prepare for Trouble!" the red haired woman cried.

"And Make it Double!" the blue haired man added.

"To Protect the World from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie," the red haired woman introduced.

"James," the blue haired man introduced.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" said a white cat Pokémon called Meowth.

"A talking Meowth!" Ash and Nurse Joy all screamed. Sora could tell that this meant that Pokémon don't normally talk like humans.

"Who are you guys?!" Sora exclaimed in anger.

"We're Team Rocket," Jessie answered with a smirk. "Now, gives us all your Pokémon nicely, or we'll have to force you to."

"No way!" Sora exclaimed. He knew this was the perfect time to battle with his new Squirtle. "You ready to battle Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!"

"Go Ekans!" Jessie exclaimed as she released her snake Pokémon.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing go!" James exclaimed as he released his purple gas Pokémon.

"Koffing!"

"SQUIRTLE!" the tiny turtle Pokémon screamed as it hid behind Sora.

"What a cowardly Pokémon," Jessie insulted.

"It may be of a different color, but it's about as worthless as a newborn Wurmple," James added.

"Don't you DARE insult my Squirtle!" Sora roared. He was battling team Rocket all alone since Ash and Riolu went to get the emergency power online with Nurse Joy and transport all the Pokémon to Pewter City. "I'll fight you myself if I have to!"

"Then let's do it. Koffing use Smokescreen!" James commanded. Koffing followed by sending a blanket of black smoke throughout the area.

Sora and Squirtle coughed roughly as they tried to locate Team Rocket. "Squirtle are you okay?" Sora coughed.

Before Squirtle could give an answer, Sora was in the middle of a wrap attack by Ekans. "SQUIRTLE!" the tiny turtle Pokémon screamed as it saw its trainer being squeezed. Jessie, James, Meowth and Koffing had already gotten away.

"Ack!" Sora screamed. Ekans was literally forcing the air out of the brunette. Sora looked down on the distressed water type and said, "Squirt-tle get-out of-here!"

"Squirtle!" tears were forming in Squirtle's eyes.

"Squirtle, s-save yourself," Sora muttered as Ekans continued to squeeze. He felt his rib cage slowly squeezing into him.

Squirtle watched in horror as it saw its trainer in pain. Squirtle shook it fear and understood what it needed to do. Squirtle instantly gave out a cry and sent a stream of powerful water directly at Ekan's head.

"Ekans!" the snake Pokémon hissed as it let go of Sora.

Sora gasped for air as he was released from Ekan's grasp. Sora coughed violently as he regained air into his lungs. He turned up to see Squirtle next to him, completely worried for its trainer. Sora gave a weak smile and said, "Thanks Squirtle."

"Squirtle." Squirtle grinned.

The duo then turned to see Ekans escaping. "Come on Squirtle," Sora said as he rose to his feet. "We can't let Team Rocket escape."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle formed a fist and followed Sora. The duo ran through the halls as they followed the snake Pokémon. Suddenly, the two saw a flash of light where Ekans had sneaked off to. They looked through the door way and found Jessie, James, Meowth, Koffing and Ekans all being shocked by a powerful Thunderbolt.

Sora turned to the direction that the thunderbolt was coming from and found a small mountain of Pikachus with Ash's Pikachu on top. Pikachu now seemed to be fully charged and ready for battle. Sora turned a little more and saw, "Ash!" he exclaimed. The black hair trainer turned and saw Sora.

"Sora!" Ash exclaimed. "You're okay!" Ash had heard Sora scream before, but had to worry about getting Pikachu to safety first. "Sora, we need to blast Team Rocket with one big Fusion attack!"

Sora smirked and turned to Squirtle. "How about it Squirtle?" he asked his new starter.

"Squirtle!"

Sora nodded and said, "I'm With you Ash!"

"Alright," Ash replied. He turned to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu – Thunderbolt! Riolu – Aura Sphere! Full Blast!"

"Squirtle – Water Gun!" Sora exclaimed. Together, Pikachu, Riolu and Squirtle sent their own elemental attacks directly at Team Rocket. Team Rocket coward in fear as the three attacks merged and headed towards them. The blast hit and destroyed most of the Pokémon Center, including blasting Team Rocket halfway to Hoenn.

Officer Jenny had just arrived to watch he Viridian City Pokémon Center burst into flames. "Whoa…" was all she said.

**oOoOoOo**

The next day, Ash and Sora had left Viridian City to continue on their Journey. Sora had decided that he should stick with Ash and give the Pokémon League a try. That way, he could learn more about the Pokémon and maybe find a way home. Before they left, they stopped by the Poke-mart and stocked up on supplies, also where Sora got a new black and gold backpack.

"I'm really glad you chose to join me on my adventure Sora," Ash said as he walked with his two Pokémon beside him. Riolu and Pikachu easily became quick friends.

"No problem Ash," Sora replied. "Besides, if I'm going to battle the gyms, I'm going to need help from someone who's studied up on them."

"What can I say, I like to be prepared," Ash replied. "I hope you don't mind that we stay in the Viridian Forest for a couple of days. I really want to train and capture more Pokémon before we face the Pewter City Gym."

"That's okay Ash," Sora replied. "I should probably do the same if I plan to join you in the League and get my own badges. Though I do wonder what kind of Pokémon I'm going to cat-OW!" Sora gripped his head as he felt something hit it.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"SPEAROW!"

Ash, Sora, and their Pokémon turned to see a lone angry Spearow flying high above them. "Another Spearow? I thought we got rid of them!" Sora declared.

"Guess this one still holds a grudge," Ash muttered. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it used an electric attack.

Spearow though dodged it and flew towards Sora. Sora avoided the attack, but Spearow continued to launch the attacks. "Why is this thing trying to get me?"

"I think… that's the Spearow you tripped on," Ash said in realization. "It wants to fight you to get back at you."

"Well, if it wants a fight, then we'll give it one! Squirtle, you ready?" Sora called to his water type.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle declared as it got ready for battle.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Sora declared. Squirtle blasted a powerful shot of water at Spearow, hitting the Tiny Bird on the back, causing it to fall to the ground. "Now follow up with tackle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried as it charged and hit the bird head on.

"Spearow!" cried the flying type in pain as it was sent back by the attack.

"Now let's finish it with Aqua Tail!" Sora exclaimed. Squirtle charged at Spearow, its tail consumed in swirling water. The attack hit Spearow head on, sending it flying into a tree.

"Sora! Catch it!" Ash declared, being extremely inversed in the battle even though he wasn't the one battling. Pikachu and Riolu cheered as well.

"Alright," Sora said, gripping an empty pokeball. "Pokeball go!"

Sora tossed the ball, hitting the weakened bird on the head. It was absorbed into the ball and the ball shook for a few seconds before stilling with a 'ping'. Sora walked over and grabbed the ball before thrusting it in the air. "Alright! I caught a Spearow!"

"Way to go Sora! You did it!" Ash congratulated.

"Pi-Pikachu/Riolu!" Ash's Pokémon added.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle added happily.

"Thanks guys," Sora replied as he pulled out his Pokedex and checked Spearow's stats. "_**This Spearow's ability is Keen Eye, and knows the moves Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, and Arial Ace.**_" "Come on out Spearow!"

"Spearow!" cried the bird as it was released. It flew over to Sora's shoulder and sat with a happy smile.

"Well, you seem in a better mood," Sora said with a smirk. "I guess all you wanted was a battle. Well, glad to have you on board Spearow."

"Spearow!" declared the bird happily.

"Now we each have two Pokémon," Ash stated. "Let's try and see if we can find some more. But first, let's battle!" Riolu and Pikachu agreed.

"Alright Ash, let's!" Sora replied, his Pokémon also ready. They were about to continue when they heard rustling in the grass. The six sneaked over and saw two worm like Pokémon attacking each other. One was green with a red antennae and the other was brown with a spike on its head. "What are those?"

"Caterpie and Weedle, some of the common bud types," Ash replied. Both bugs types seemed to be pretty tired. "They seem to have tired each other out. I'm going to catch that Caterpie."

"Alright, then I'll catch Weedle," Sora replied. Both trainers tossed their pokeballs to their intended bug types. Both were absorbed and captured with much ease. "Alright! We got them!"

"Talk about some serious luck," Ash stated. "We each already have three Pokémon. How about we have a three on three then?"

"Sounds good to me," Sora replied.

Quickly enough, both trainers were on opposite sides of a large field, ready to battle. "Alright, I'll go first," Ash stated. "Pikachu, you ready to go?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it took to the field.

"Alright, ready to go Spearow?" Sora asked his flyer.

"Spearow!" cried the bird. It was ready for a rematch against Pikachu.

"Alright, use Arial Ace!" Sora declared. Spearow then did a flip and flew at blinding speeds towards Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu, use Agility to dodge!" Ash declared. Pikachu quickly dashed away from the coming Spearow. "Now follow up with Quick Attack." Even faster than before, Pikachu charged at Spearow, hitting it on the side.

"Spearow!" cried the bird in pain.

"Spearow, recover and use Peck!" Sora exclaimed. Spearow quickly regained its composure and flew towards Pikachu, pecking harshly at the electric mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it tried to shoo away the pecking bird.

"Now follow up with Leer!" Sora exclaimed.

"Spearow…" Spearow said menacingly as its eyes narrowed, sending chills up Pikachu's spine.

"Now finish it with Fury Attack!" Sora declared. Spearow then unleashed another flurry of pecks, much more powerful than before.

"Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu cried as it unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity, shocking Spearow heavily.

"Sp-Spearow…" Spearow groaned as it was paralyzed by the last attack.

"Now end it with Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPika-CHU!" Pikachu cried as it burst into electricity, charging directly at Spearow. "PIKA!"

"Spearow!" Sora exclaimed as Spearow was sent flying into a tree, falling unconscious. "Spearow, are you alright?"

"Spearow," the bird groaned as it regained consciousness, as if saying sorry for losing.

"Don't worry about it, you did great," Sora said as he brought out Spearow's Pokeball. "Take a good long rest."

"Spearow did very good for its first battle, Sora," Ash said in consolation. "But Pikachu's got the type advantage."

"Don't worry, We just have to train harder," Sora replied. "You ready to go Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" cried the shiny turtle.

"Pikachu," Ash called. "How about you sit this one out. I want to use Riolu."

"Pika," Pikachu replied as it ran off to the sidelines of the field. It gave Riolu a high five as it walked out.

"Lu!" cried the fighting type.

"Alright, we'll take the first attack this time," Ash said with a smirk. "Riolu use Quick Attack!" Riolu dashed quickly towards the shiny turtle.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Sora exclaimed.

"Squirtle!" the water type replied as it retreated into its shell.

"Now follow up with Force Palm!" Ash exclaimed. Riolu ran right up to Squirtle's shell and set a powerful wave at it, sending the shell flying into a tree. The shell fell, but Squirtle popped out, completely unharmed. "What?"

"Alright Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Sora declared.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried as it shot a blast of water from its mouth, hitting the surprised Riolu head on.

"Now follow up with Tackle!" Sora exclaimed. Squirtle charged head first towards Riolu, striking it in the stomach with its head.

"Rio!" Riolu cried in pain as it was sent back.

"Riolu!" Ash exclaimed in shock. Riolu managed to get back on its feet. "Alright Riolu, use Aura Sphere!"

"Rio-LU!" Rio exclaimed as it unleashed a sphere of blue energy towards Squirtle.

"Counter it with Aqua Tail!" Sora declared. Squirtle's tail became immersed in swirling water as it spun around and knocked the Aura Sphere into the air before it exploded. "Good, now use Aqua Tail again on Riolu!"

"Riolu, counter with Blaze Kick!" Ash exclaimed. Riolu cried as it jumped high in the air. It came back down towards Squirtle with feet of fire.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried as it jumped into the air spun around, making its Aqua Tail collide with Riolu's Blaze Kick. The two collided, creating a small explosion. Squirtle fell back down and landed on its feet while Riolu landed on its back with swirls in its eyes, indicating it lost.

"Riolu/Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried as they ran towards the fallen fighter. Ash lifted Riolu carefully in his arms. "Are you okay Riolu?"

"Rio…" Riolu said sadly, telling him it was okay, but it was sorry it lost.

"Don't be sad Riolu," Ash said with a smile. "You did great for your first battle. Now take a good long rest," Ash said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Riolu did really good Ash," Sora stated.

"Thanks Sora, but you and Squirtle did well. Way to use Aqua Tail to block Aura Sphere," Ash replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Sora replied. "Now for the tie breaker?"

"You know it," Ash replied as he took out a third Pokeball. "I'm using Caterpie."

"Then I'll use Weedle," Sora replied, taking out his Pokeball. Both trainers released their respective bug types.

"Caterpie!"

"Weedle!"

Both Trainers took out their Pokedexes to check their Pokémon's abilities. "_**Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. This Caterpie has the ability Shield Dust, and knows the moves Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite.**_" "_**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. This Weedle has the ability Shield Dust, and knows the moves Poison Sting, String Shot, and Bug Bite.**_"

"Looks like a pretty even match up," Sora stated. "Each of them only knows three moves."

"But it's how you use them that matters," Ash replied. "You ready for your first battle Caterpie?"

"Pie!" cried the green bug.

"And you Weedle?" Sora asked.

"Wee!" cried the brown bug.

"Then Let's go!" Ash and Sora cried simultaneously.

"Caterpie, try slowing Weedle down with String Shot!" Ash declared. Caterpie shot a long stream of silk at Weedle.

"Counter with your own String Shot," Sora exclaimed. Weedle shot its own stream of silk and the two collided, creating a ball of silk in the middle of the field. "Well… that failed."

"Let's… just keep going," Ash said sheepishly. "Caterpie, get in close with Bug Bite!" a pair of small fangs formed beneath Caterpie's mouth as it charged towards Weedle.

"Counter with Poison Sting!" Sora declared. Weedle's horn began to glow as it shot several glowing needles at Caterpie. However, with surprising speed, Caterpie avoided the shots and sunk its fangs into Weedle's back.

"Weedle!" Weedle cried in pain.

"Good, now throw it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Caterpie!" cried the worm as it flung Weedle into the air.

"Now end it with tackle!" Ash exclaimed. Caterpie charged rapidly and hit Weedle with its head, sending it to Sora's feet with swirls in its eyes. "Way to go Caterpie!"

"Pie!Pie!" cried the victorious bug.

"Hey Weedle," Sora said as he picked up his own bug. "You did really well. Take a good rest." Sora recalled Weedle into its ball and walked over to Ash. "Ash, you and Caterpie did great."

"Thanks Sora," Ash replied. "You and Weedle did good too, right Caterpie? Caterpie?" Ash and Sora turned to see Weedle covering itself in silk and taking a new form. It glowed in a bright light, and when the light faded, a new Pokémon stood in its place. "Whoa… Caterpie Evolved." Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon. "_**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. This Metapod has the ability Shed Skin, and knows the moves Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Harden.**_"

"Wow, congratulations Ash," Sora said in awe.

"Thanks Sora," Ash replied. "Well… it's getting kind of late. I think we should go to bed so we can do some heavy training tomorrow. We're going to have to be ready if we're going to battle the Pewter City Gym Leader."

Sora nodded, and soon enough the two had made camp. They each took out their own sleeping bags and changed into more comfortable clothes. They both released all their Pokémon so that they could all sleep together.

As he slept though, Ash had a very interesting dream…

**oOoOoOo**

_**Ash Dream Sequence**_

_A small chibi Ash was sitting in a room filled with books on multiple shelves. He seemed to be wearing a short white shirt and a pair of blue shorts. The young Ash was reading a book with strange markings._

_Suddenly, a young girl appeared bursting through the doors. She had sapphire blue eyes and ruby colored hair. She was wearing a short white and purple dress. She came running towards the little Ash screaming, "Brother! Brother!"_

_The little Ash turned to the girl and asked, "What is it Sis?"_

"_Help me!" Ash's sister cried. "Grandma's gone!"_

"_What do you mean Grandma's gone!" the little Ash asked in distress._

"_She disappeared!" the little ruby haired girl cried. "She was telling something about the dark and then just disappeared!"_

"_What about mom and dad?" Ash asked._

"_They're gone too!" the ruby haired girl said. Her eyes began to water as she ran to embrace her brother. "Brother, I'm scarred!"_

"_It's okay Sis," the little Ash comforted as he embraced his little sister. Suddenly, something dark appeared in front of the wall. Ash took notice and said, "Sis look!"_

_The ruby haired girl turned and screamed at the dark goop. The black gunk began to scour and cover the floor. "Brother! What's happening?!"_

"_I don't know!" the little Ash answered in fear. The black substance continued to scour until it covered the entire room. The black substance then began to go up the legs of the two frightened children. "Get off!" little Ash screamed as he tried to shake off the black gunk. He didn't realize it, but he had released his sister until-_

"_Brother!" the ruby haired girl cried. Ash turned to see his sister being consumed by the darkness._

"_Sis!" the little Ash screamed. He tried to reach for the ruby haired girl, but the dark substance prevented him from reaching her._

"_Brother!" the ruby haired girl cried as she tried to reach. "Don't leave me!"_

"_Sis!" the little Ash screamed in pain. His eyes began to tear up as struggled in pain to reach his little sister. "Kai-" was all he could say before-_

_**Dream Sequence End**_

**oOoOoOo**

Ash awoke with a start. He looked around and found himself still in the Viridian Forest. As he looked around, he saw Sora packing up his sleeping bag and their Pokémon all together and chatting. Sora looked over and waved. "Good morning Ash. Uh… are you okay?" Sora noticed Ash's rather distressed expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash replied as he calmed down. "Just had a bit of a nightmare. I'm okay now. So, how long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes," Sora replied. "Actually, when I got up I noticed Weedle was gone. I was about to freak out until I looked over there." Sora pointed over to a tree and Ash looked. Sitting next to Metapod was a yellow cocoon Pokémon with black eyes. Sora pulled out his Pokedex. "_**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. This Kakuna has the ability Shed Skin, and knows the moves Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Harden.**_"

"Whoa, Weedle evolved," Ash said in surprise.

"I think it happened during the night," Sora replied. "One thing though, it hasn't really moved since it evolved."

"That's common for most cocoon Pokémon," Ash replied. "They tend to remain in place until they evolve into their final stages. We'll just have to wait for Metapod and Kakuna to evolve. In the meantime, what's for breakfast?"

"I had Pikachu, Squirtle and the others get some fruits for us. But I did buy some sandwiches we could eat before we left Viridian." Sora handed Ash one of the sandwiches and the two ate along with the Pokémon who snacked on berries. After finishing up their breakfast, they packed up and continued to walk down the forest road.

"So Ash," Sora began. "Do you have any idea what kind of Pokémon live here?"

"I know for a fact this place thrives with bug types, but there are a few other Pokémon that make their home here," Ash replied. "It's a good thing we'll be staying for a few days though. I want to get some training in to deal with the Gym Leader's Pokémon. If my memory serves, he should be primarily a rock-type user."

"Primarily?" Sora asked.

"There are rare cases in which Gym Leaders have Pokémon different to the main Pokémon type they use. It's better to be prepared for anything," Ash explained. "Either way, we should do some training." Ash turned to Pikachu on his shoulder. "I looked up what kinds of moves Pikachu can use and I figured our first step is to help you learn Iron Tail. Steel type moves are strong against rock types. Sound good Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"I guess I have a bit of an advantage then, considering Squirtle's a water type. And your Riolu's a fighting type should prove helpful." Sora stated.

"Even so, I want to get some training in," Ash replied. He would have continued until they heard a powerful can and a small gust of wind passed them. "What was that?"

"Look!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a flying Pokémon. It was a medium sized bird with red crest feathers.

"That's a Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed. The Pidgeotto cawed as it flew around. "I'm going to catch it! Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as it followed Ash.

"Hold up guys!" Sora exclaimed, followed by a cry from Squirtle. They were about to follow when another cry caught their attention. They turned and saw something moving in the bushes. Preparing for battle, Sora and Squirtle waited for the coming attacker. What came out was a large green bug Pokémon with large scythes on it arms.

"SCYTHER!" the Pokémon cried out.

"What Pokémon is that?" Sora asked as he pulled out his Pokedex. "_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.**_"

"Sounds like my kind of Pokémon," Sora said with a smirk. "You ready Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" the water type cried in ready.

"Scyther!" the bug type cried as it charged at the turtle Pokémon, scythes at the ready.

"Squirtle, let's use the same strategy we used before," Sora stated. "Use Withdraw!"

"Squirtle!" the tiny turtle cried as it retreated in its shell. Scyther landed a blow to Squirtle's shell, but nothing happened, surprising it. Squirtle popped back out of its shell and blasted the bug type with a powerful Water Gun.

"Good job Squirtle, now follow up with Aqua Tail!" Sora exclaimed.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried as its tail swirled with water. Squirtle charged at the injured bug Pokémon. Scyther quickly got up and charged forward again. Scyther lunged its blades at Squirtle, but thanks to its small size it avoided the attack and struck Scyther in the chest.

"Scyther!" the bug Pokémon cried in pain.

"Alright, time to catch this bug," Sora said as he brought out a Pokeball. He tossed it, hitting the Mantis Pokémon in the chest. With a red light, Scyther was absorbed and the ball fell to the ground twitching. It twitched for a few minutes before sounding off that Sora had captured the Pokémon.

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed as he picked up the Pokeball. "I caught a Scyther!"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle cried out joyfully.

"Now to see what Scyther can do," Sora said as he scanned the pokeball. "_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. This Scyther has the ability Technician, and knows the moves Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Fury Cutter.**_"

"Pretty impressive," Sora stated while Squirtle nodded. "Alright Squirtle, let's see if we can catch up with Ash."

"Squirtle!" the tiny turtle replied and the two were off.

It wasn't long before they found Ash, pumping his fist into the air and exclaiming, "Alright! I caught a Pidgeotto!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried joyously.

"That's great Ash," Sora replied, gaining the raven haired teen's attention. "And guess what? I caught a Scyther."

"No way!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. "When you do that?"

"Just after you ran off," Sora replied. "So now we each have four Pokémon. Kinda good for a couple of beginners who don't even have one badge yet."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Well, I think it's time for some training."

And with that, both trainers began to go hard at work to train their Pokémon. After healing the injuries of both their newly caught Pokémon. Ash scanned his Pidgeotto to see what moves it knew. "_**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. This Pidgeotto has the ability Keen Eye, and knows the moves Quick Attack, Gust, Sand Attack, and Wing Attack.**_"

Over the entire day, the duo trained their Pokémon vigorously. The two trainers also trained themselves, getting just as much of a workout as their Pokémon. Sora learned that Ash was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, and Ash got to see some of Sora's swordsmanship skill with a couple of branches. All of their Pokémon trained together just as diligently. Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Spearow continuously smashed their tail and wings against a rock in hopes of strengthening it so they could master the moves Iron Tail and Steel Wing respectively. Riolu sparred with Squirtle, dueling each other to see who was stronger. Scyther continually bashed at Kakuna and Metapod so that it's strikes would become harder, and Kakuna and Metapod could strengthen their defenses. They trained together for two days straight before continuing on their adventure. They ran into a little trouble with the returning Team Rocket, who wanted to take Pikachu and Squirtle, but were sent away after Kakuna and Metapod evolved and sent them away. Now Ash had a Butterfree and Sora had a Beedrill.

"You guys did great," Ash said as he and Sora walked. Pikachu and Squirtle were on their respective trainers' shoulders while their newly-evolved bug Pokémon flew next to them.

"Free! Free!" Butterfree cried out happily.

"ZZZZZ!" Beedrill buzzed in agreement.

"Yeah, way to go guys." Sora stated. Both he and Ash checked their Pokémon stats, and learned that their bug types each now had a new set of moves after their evolution.

"_**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. This Butterfree has the ability Tinted Lens, and knows the moves Confusion, Bug Bite, Sleep Powder, Gust, and Iron Defense.**_"

"_**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. This Beedrill has the ability Sniper, and knows the moves Fury Attack, Brick Break, Bug Bite, Poison Sting, and Iron Defense.**_"

"Talk about one heck of a start," Sora said out loud. "You know something Ash?"

"What Sora?" Ash asked.

"If I was told that I would be making friends with such incredible creatures like Pokémon a week ago, I would have never believed it," Sora stated honestly. "And in all honesty, I'm glad I did. Sure, I can't wait to find a way back home, but for now, I think I'll like it here. Especially when I have great friends like you guys."

Ash couldn't help but smirk and raised his fist. Sora bumped it and the two continued. "I couldn't have said it better myself Sora. Now come on, Pewter City is just up ahead!"

"Hey, wait up!" Sora exclaimed as he followed his new friend. The four Pokémon laughed together as they accompanied their trainers on this new adventure.

* * *

**Da Dadada! The second chapter is finite!**

**I'm glad by how this turned out. As I said before, I'm taking a different route than I did in the previous version. This one has the smarter Ash I promised, and it has both Sora and Ash capturing a lot more Pokémon.**

**One difference this has is that I skipped that samurai. Frankly, he's a creeper in my opinion. So I decided to forget about him in this case. Another thing that changed was the first Pokémon Sora caught. Originally, I was planning for Sora to capture the Fearow that fought Ash's Pidgeot when it evolved. Instead, I decided to have Sora capture the Spearow so it would later evolve and become a good rival for Ash's Spearow. Next is that I had him catch a Weedle and evolve it into a Beedrill, again to rival Ash's Butterfree. Now, the last Pokémon I had Sora catch was a Scyther. I wanted to make sure Sora and Ash stay on equal grounds, so I had him capture a Scyther. I've read several stories that have Ash catch a Scyther in the Viridian Forest, so I said "Why not?"**

**Now, in this new version, Sora will be challenging gym leaders along with Ash. I'm sure that makes you all very happy. This also means that some of the other characters will have other Pokémon as well. I also have Ash have some combat training, just to give him a better head start when he gets pulled in with the battle against the Heartless. **

**One thing I want to do is have Sora and Ash capture many more Pokémon. This includes Pokémon other characters have captured and shinies. If you have a suggestion for a Pokémon they can catch, give me a notice. I really want to know and want to have both capture many more Pokémon.**

**This story will have many more chapters and many more events coming your way. Prepare for the new journey!**

**Next Time – Brock the Rock  
The duo arrives in Pewter City, where they meet the mysterious Flint and battle against the Gym Leader Brock. Do our heroes have what it takes to win? We'll find out next time!**

**See ya soon, and Please Review!**


End file.
